In general, a user input unit included in a portable terminal such as a mobile communication terminal is implemented by a keypad. A user input through the keypad may be performed through an input scheme in which a user directly presses a button mounted to the terminal by using his/her hand or an input scheme in which the user uses a touch screen. Among the input schemes, the input scheme using the touch screen includes a soft keyboard input scheme and a handwriting recognition scheme. The soft keyboard input scheme displays an input window in a keyboard form on a touch screen and receives an input through a pen click or a finger click in order to overcome a disadvantage of the portable terminal in which a general keyboard and a mouse are not easily portable. Further, the handwriting input scheme recognizes a person's handwriting and converts the handwriting to a data code.
The conventional handwriting input scheme should pass through five steps of placing a cursor in a position to which handwriting is to be input, executing a handwriting input application, performing switching to a handwriting input screen, inputting handwritten data, and identifying a recognition result of the handwritten data and pressing a storage button by the user. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to input the handwriting and an unwanted input is frequently generated without a clear intention to make the input.